Brandon's Unova Adventures
by Stevie.Likes.This
Summary: This is the story of a 15 year old boy who has just became eligible to receive his very own Pokémon! Follow him through his journey. Enjoy


**Hey guys! It's Steve here and I'm bringing you guys my first fanfic in forever! Please leave some feedback. Thanks. I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

He opened his eyes and shifted the covers around him. He stared at his alarm clock, watching the digits closely. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

It was time. He rolled out of bed and sprang to his feet, slamming the button on the alarm clock. He had anticipated this moment for the whole night, heck, for his whole life. Because today was the day that he would become eligible to receive his very own Pokemon! He was so restless last night that he decided to get up and put on his day clothes and crawl back into bed, watching the numbers on the clock change, ever so slowly. He straightened his outfit and slung his bag across his back. He sprinted downstairs, almost tripping over himself. He slid across the dark wood floor and into the kitchen. A short woman with shoulder-length black hair stood in front of the sliding glass door, watching a Herdier dashing back and forth with a young boy. She turned and smiled.

"Hey Brandon! I knew it was the big day so I made you your favorite breakfast to go! I packed you some extra clothes and extra food so you are all good to go!" She said, embracing him.

"Thanks, mom! No time to chat! Gotta go. Call you later!" He said, grabbing the extra bag and dashing out the front door. He dashed out the front door and ran through the front yard. He made a quick right and ran down the road, almost getting run over by a car. Oh well. He sprinted until his lungs felt like they were filled with sand and eventually came to a stop in front of a large silver building with small round windows dotting the side. He slowly made his way up to the tall red door, and knocked on it twice. After what seemed like forever, the door creaked open, and there stood a tall man with gray hair.

"Hello there. You must be Brandon! We've been expecting you. Come in, come in." He said, motioning for Brandon to walk inside. Brandon did just that, and what he saw inside had him in awe. It was a big room, with silver walls and a tile floor. There was a counter around the whole wall with computers dotted across it. There was a table in the middle with three creatures on it, and Brandon knew each one very well.

"I, as you may know, am Professor Juniper! Well, Professor Juniper senior! I will give you your first Pokemon." He said, walking Brandon over to the table. He had heard stories of Professor Juniper, but they were stories of his daughter. This was old man Juniper, who he had no idea about. The three pokemon on the table all seemed like they were from his dreams, as he had been consulting all of his friends and pondering which one of these three he would pick for months. There was Oshawott, the water type. Tepig, the fire type, and of course, Snivy, the grass type. Oshawott gave him a pleading look, clutching his shell closely and standing tall. Tepig snorted and spun around twice in place. Snivy regarded him coldly, crossing his arms and turning away from him.

"I think…. I think I want," He paused. "Oshawott."

"Good choice, Brandon. Now I just need you to register, I'll get you a Pokedex, and you can go on your way." Juniper said.

So Brandon did just that. He checked the boxes, signed his name, and Juniper gave him his Pokedex and Trainer Card. He thanked Juniper and dashed out the front door, carrying his new partner on his backpack. He turned the corner and stopped. This was the moment he had waited for his whole life. He was a Pokemon trainer.

**So that was it, how'd you guys like it? I want to do some sort of Q/A interactive with you guys on each chapter, so here's the first one.**

**Q1: What do you think of Brandon choosing Oshawott over Snivy or Tepig?**

**Q2: What do you think about my writing? This is the first writing I have done in months, and I want honest criticism from you guys.**

**Q3: Should I base this directly off of the games, or mold it to my liking?**

**Thanks for reading, Ch.2 should be up within the week.**


End file.
